


Take Me To SeaWorld

by Kolinda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry hates SeaWorld, Louis teases Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolinda/pseuds/Kolinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not happy with the open letter from SeaWorld. Louis doesn't see what the big deal is. They fuck. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To SeaWorld

Louis was chilling by the pool, enjoying a sunny day off after their first show in the US. Performing in front of a crowd of almost eighty thousand could be quite tiresome, especially if followed by one’s horny boyfriend whose attacks came as early as in the dressing room and culminated once they were back in LA. After a sleepless night, there was nothing better than to have a lazy nap in the sun.

Music could be heard from the house, making it even easier to fall asleep. There was a dash of wind in the air and the sun wasn’t too strong, ideal to get a tan instead of a nasty sunburn. A thin layer of coconut oil should be enough of a protection in the hours of late afternoon.

 

“Louuuuu!”

Just when he dozed off, Louis was rudely awakened by a voice coming from the inside of the house.

“Louuuuu!!!”

This time it was louder, as if a certain someone was irritated by not getting a response.

He sighed and stayed in the same position, not opening his eyes. If this was really about something important, Harry won’t hesitate and come out in the backyard. Knowing him, it was probably something insignificant such as a new meme or a funny pun he has come up with.

When the screen door opened with a loud bang, Louis found himself in the shadow, Harry blocking the sunlight.

“Louis Tomlinson?! Did you not hear me?!” He was being a tad dramatic about it.

Louis opened up his left eye hesitantly, squinting and trying to adjust to the light.

“Um… no, I didn’t hear you,” he lied. “Shouldn’t you be out golfing or something?”  
“Well, I was and then this happened!” Harry was visibly irritated, shoving his iPhone into Louis’ face.

“Is this about a ‘funny’ meme? Because if it is…” Louis sighed but still decided to take the phone and lift himself up a bit reluctantly from the sun lounger, supporting his body on his elbows. Harry was still standing above him, huffing and puffing angrily, obviously having some kind of an inner debate with himself.

“ _Dear Harry, we’ve seen a concert clip…_ ” Louis started reading out loud but as he progressed there was just so much of the text that he skimmed over it, his lips still moving but no words coming out.

Once he was finished, he snorted and looked up at Harry, giving him back his phone.

“Babe,” he smiled and sat up in the lounge chair “Are you having a feud with Sea World?”

“Can you believe this insolence?! How dare they?!” Harry gesticulated with his hands as he spoke, his nostrils flaring.

“Haz… calm down,” Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm down, trying to stop him from being a human windmill.

“Listen to this! ‘ _We invite you to see for yourself, and then decide based on facts_.’ What kind of passive-aggressive shit is this?!” Harry read, clutching the phone is his other hand.

“Hazza…” Louis loosened his grip around Harry’s wrist as his hand slid down to take Harry’s, their fingers intertwining.

“They think I’m some kind of an idiot who doesn’t have his facts straight, can you believe this?! As if we don’t know what they’re doing to those poor animals…” Harry went on a rant and Louis decided to just let him. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he has seen Harry this upset and truth be told, it was kind of hot seeing him take such a passionate stance about something. He just held his hand calmly and smiled, nodding his head from time to time, waiting for Harry to finish.

 

“…I mean, right?”

Suddenly, Louis snapped out of his haze and looked up, confused. He wasn’t really listening to what Harry was saying for the last five minutes, too focused on watching his mouth move sensually as he spoke. Agreeing with what he said seemed reasonable at the moment so he just nodded.

“Right,” he said half loudly, biting his lip.

“So, will you help me do it, then?” Harry asked, his eyebrows jumping up as his forehead wrinkled.

“Help you… how exactly… I mean,” Louis started stuttering as he tried to weasel his way out of it.

“Have you even been listening to what I was saying, Louis?!” Harry grunted and flopped himself next to Louis, sitting down on his towel.

“I… I might have lost the concentration somewhere midway,” he admitted timidly, putting his hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing it as he tried to calm him down.

“Please take this seriously, Louis. This is no laughing matter,” Harry said, offended and Louis had to bite into his own cheeks in to stop himself from smiling. Harry looked something between angry and disappointed, making Louis’ heart melt at the sight.

“Come here, babe,” he put his other hand around Harry, trying to pull him in for a kiss.

“I’m not _that_ easy,” Harry murmured as he resisted, avoiding Louis’ mouth.

“Wow, that’s a first,” Louis was genuinely surprised by Harry refusing his affections, his hand still gripping Harry’s leg.

“It’s just…  I really feel like writing something back to them,” Harry frowned and looked at the ground.

“Babe, you want to fight the fucking Sea World?” Louis was baffled by this information, considering Harry was always staying miles away from publicly feuding with anyone.

“This is important. I have to say something,” he pouted, causing Louis to fawn over him.

“Honey,” he scooted closer to him, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t add the fuel to the fire. They want you to react, that’s why they published it.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Harry snorted, reminding Louis of his own inability to stay silent when provoked.

“Exactly! I know what it’s like to be media fodder for days and I don’t want you to give those assholes free promotion,” he nuzzled into his shoulder, hoping Harry won’t move away.

“But I,” Harry started to explain his reasoning but was interrupted by fingers climbing up his thigh, squeezing into the material of his trousers.

“Be a good boy and let this rest. We can do something else instead of dragging Sea World, they’re doing it enough themselves as it is,” Louis smirked as his hand went up to Harry’s crotch.

“They are just so… ugh, it’s hard not to…” Harry panted, barely finding the right words, knowing he has lost this battle.

“Hard is exactly the word I would use!” Louis chuckled and grabbed Harry’s crotch, feeling a semi under his fingers. Harry was never the one to disappoint.

“Louis…” He didn’t know if it was a sigh of protest or an invitation, but Louis took it as the latter.

“I’m gonna make you feel good baby, make you forget about those losers,” Louis whispered into his ear as he stood up on his knees, his face buried into the crook of Harry’s neck, his hand eagerly working on unbuttoning Harry’s trousers. “This outfit is ridiculous, we better take it off.”

“It’s… for golfing…” Harry panted, trying to explain his choice of grey trousers paired up with a pink polo shirt.

“Still… I can’t stand a moment longer, looking at this mess,” Louis smiled, grabbing the seams of Harry’s shirt, untucking it.

“Then take it off…” Harry raised his arms up in the air, letting Louis do all the work of undressing him. Since he was still a bit angry at his unwillingness to support him in his intent to drag Sea World, it was only fair to let him do all the work.

“What… you’re not going to help me?” Louis smirked and threw in a quick peck on Harry’s cheek.

“I’m not resisting, isn’t that enough?”

“Hmmm…” Louis contemplated for a moment and took Harry’s shirt off, messing up his hair in the process. The perfection of his bun was ruined, a few strands of hair now running free, falling into his face.

“Ow!” Harry hissed as Louis leaned a bit too much into his side when he was pulling up the shirt.

“What?” He quickly sat back down, alarmed by the painful sigh.

“My hip hurts… from the… you know…” Harry explained.

“Oh… I forgot. My clumsy baby fell yesterday,” Louis said all endeared and threw his arms around Harry’s naked torso, pulling him into a tight embrace, his nose digging into Harry’s cheek.

“Lou…” Harry raised his pelvis up a bit, as if he was trying to remind him what they were really doing here. They could always cuddle later, but now was the time to pay attention to a certain body part already eagerly waiting to be tended to.

Louis took the hint and stood up from the lounger, keeping his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“How do you want to do it, babe?”

“Like this,” Harry suddenly looked up, something dark emerging in his eyes as his pupils grew larger. He pushed his legs in between Louis’, his hands sliding under the waistband of Louis’ swim shorts, hooking his thumbs into it and pulling them down slowly. As Louis’ cock sprung out of them, already hard and slapped back up onto Louis’ tanned skin, Harry couldn’t help but finally smile.

“Free willy,” he chuckled as he pulled Louis’ shorts to the ground, making him step out of them.

“I bet you waited a long time to say that, right?” Louis rolled his eyes and caressed Harry face, pulling his head closer.

“Mhmmm,” Harry said proudly, sticking his tongue out and going in for a lick. He used one hand to grab at the base of Louis’ cock as the other found its way to the back, gently probing between Louis cheeks.

“Oh, yeah baby…” Louis threw his head back in delight.

He could feel the well trained tongue circling around the head, the experienced hand pumping up and down, pulling on his foreskin. But above all else, the thing that drove him crazy were the obscene humming sounds Harry was producing and the way his mouth would smack every time he’d pull the cock out of his mouth.

This wasn’t going to last for much longer, especially with the way Harry’s finger was dangerously circling around the tight muscles of Louis’ rim, just waiting for the right moment to slide in.

“Baby,” Louis moaned and looked down, cupping Harry’s face, forcing him to stop and make eye contact with him.

Harry looked up, his mouth half open, drooling.

“I want you inside of me,” Louis said determinately and Harry didn’t need much persuasion. He looked around, noticing the coconut oil Louis was using earlier and picked up the bottle with only one thing in mind.

He poured a handful of it into his palm after which he realised he hadn’t taken his trousers off.

Louis detected his concern and offered help, as he pulled Harry’s cock out in the open, the thing already leaking heavily.

“Stay dressed, my hot golfer,” he assured him there was no reason to take the trousers off since all the body parts that are going to be used were already free of their confinements.

“Come here,” Harry said hoarsely as he pulled Louis closer, making him kneel above him with his tights wide apart.

He used both of his oiled up hands to pull Louis’ cheeks apart, one of his fingers probing the hole, trying to break the initial resistance of the muscles around it.

“So tight,” he smiled up at Louis, already thinking ahead, imagining himself buried deep inside.

“Oh, God,” Louis moved up until they were chest to chest, his hands pulling on Harry’s hair, untangling it from the hairband and letting it loose.

“I’m going to wreck you,” Harry said seriously, biting his lower lip, his hungry eyes fixated on Louis, his finger starting to slide up Louis’ tight hole.

“Yeah,” Louis panted. “Do it.” He tangled Harry’s locks, pulling on them, making him throw his head back with a moan. He licked Harry’s neck slowly, making his way up to his chin, then stopping for a moment.

Harry grunted in protest, the loss of contact with Louis’ tongue making him irritated.

“Louis,” he sighed and went in for a kiss, a messy, wet, passionate kiss and at the same time adding another finger into him.

Louis moaned into his mouth loudly, his hips moving instinctively, cock aching for some friction with Harry’s abs. The slick coconut oil made it easy for Harry to slide his digits in and out, digging them in all the way up to his knuckles, scissoring them in his pursuit to stretch the hole out as quickly as possible.

“I’m ready,” Louis broke the kiss for a moment and reached between them, in pursuit for Harry’s cock, but his hand was slapped away quickly.

“Not yet, baby,” Harry wanted this to be done properly and he added a third finger, causing Louis to make an incoherent groaning sound he himself not knowing where it came from. “I want you to feel good.” He increased the pace , enjoying the wanton expression on Louis’ face.

Louis feared he wouldn’t last much longer if this continued, so he tried to stop himself from coming too soon. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Harry’s shoulder, trying to regain his focus.

“What is it, baby?” Harry recognized what was going on. “Too much for you?”

Instead of a real answer, Louis decided to bite into Harry’s shoulder, sucking onto the place he has marked with his teeth.

“God dammit, Lou,” Harry groaned and pulled his fingers out immediately. If Louis was so desperate for his cock, who was he to deny him that pleasure?

One hand on Louis’ hip, the other around his own shaft, Harry tried to align them into a perfect position, while Louis clung onto his shoulders, waiting for a new wave of pleasure to kick in. Once the head breached the rim, Harry gripped his hips tightly, with both of his hands, pulling him down onto his cock.

“Ugh,” Louis needed a moment to adjust.

Harry looked up, waiting for a sign it was allowed to start moving, as his hands slowly moved to the buttocks, squeezing the tender flesh.

“Baby?” He nuzzled into Louis’ chest, giving it small licks and kisses.

Louis held his balance by holding onto Harry’s shoulders and he slowly started lifting himself up, breathing heavily above him. He didn’t want to lose the contact completely, so when only the head was left inside, before Harry could slide out completely, Louis sat back onto the cock, burying it in all the way to the hilt.

Harry grunted loudly, his fingers digging into Louis’ skin, holding onto him desperately, deciding it was okay to join in as he lifted up his pelvis. They quickly found a steady rhythm that suited them both, meeting midway, as Harry pushed himself up and Louis bounced eagerly, moaning every time Harry hit the right spot inside of him.

Few more thrusts and he knew he was a goner, coming just like this, from his back, with only a little help of the steady friction Harry’s naked skin was providing on the front. By the way Louis clenched around him, Harry knew his boyfriend was nearing his release and that made him want to restrain himself so he wouldn’t be the first one to come.

“Come on, baby,” Harry encouraged him, his thrusts becoming faster.

“Ah, Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes, knowing he’s only seconds away from spilling all over their sweaty bodies.

“Come on, Lou…”

“Oh, God,” Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt a wild rush through his body, causing him to shoot up his come onto Harry’s chest. It came in a few waves, until he knew he was all spent.

Despite of that, Harry continued to push up into him, satisfied by the reaction he caused, not yet wanting to join him. It would be too easy to follow up and fill Louis to the brim, but he wanted this moment to last a little longer, the way Louis’ rim felt, clenching around him, causing him extra enjoyment.

Louis felt spent and was pretty much ready to slump down onto the lounge seat and doze off into slumber, but he wasn’t about to get any of that yet, since Harry was still pretty much doing his thing, fucking into him with a great determination to last as long as he could.

“Come on, Haz,” Louis whispered into his ear. “Come on, babe.”

Harry smirked proudly and thrust back in, showing no signs he’s about to come any time soon, so there was only one thing left for Louis to do.

“Come on, babe, fill me up. Give it to me good,” he gave him some words of encouragement as his right hand slid behind them, his fingers digging into Harry’s balls.

“Fucking fuck!” Harry yelled out as he felt his orgasm sneak up on him, his cock twitching inside of Louis, filling him up with come.

Louis chuckled, satisfied with the reaction he provoked and wrapped his body around Harry’s, asking for comfort.

“Sneaky little shit,” Harry pouted, almost offended, but still searching for Louis lips. “Kiss me now,” he demanded a compensation and Louis was more than willing to give him one.

These kisses weren’t as heated as the ones earlier, they just slowly enjoyed each other, as if they were congratulating themselves on the mind-blowing sex they’ve just had.

“I love you, baby,” Harry murmured into Louis’ mouth, receiving just an incoherent hum as a response. “Hey,” he moved away in the middle of a kiss, acting a bit offended. “Say it back,” he grunted.

“Always so needy,” Louis smirked wickedly, cupping Harry’s face into his hands.

“Louuuu…” Harry pulled out his best ‘kicked puppy’ face, but that didn’t help.

Louis slowly raised his hips up, the sensation of sudden emptiness causing him to whimper, as he moved away from Harry, slumping himself back into the chair, as he was when Harry first found him, only this time completely naked, his ass sore and leaking.

Harry turned to the side, leaning his body onto Louis’ legs, when he noticed a huge wet patch on his trousers.

“Oh no!” He sounded genuinely unhappy because of this mishap.

“Yeah, that’s oil, good luck in getting it out,” Louis snorted. “They were ugly anyway.”

“Louis…” Harry whined as he threw himself over Louis, placing his head onto his chest. “You’re really mean.”

“Sorry, babe,” Louis smiled and closed his eyes as he tangled his fingers into Harry’s messy hair, caressing him gently.

 

“What are we going to do next, Lou?”

“We can go to SeaWorld. They did invite you after all,” Louis tried to remain serious as he said that but failed miserably, bursting into laughter.

“I hate you so much!” Harry raised his head up from his chest, looking up at Louis angrily.

“I love you too, babe.” Louis reassuringly tapped Harry’s head twice and decided to ignore him for the rest of the afternoon.

 

 

 


End file.
